Gone Batty
by Sinia the wolf
Summary: HieiXOC Hiei finds himself falling for a young Bat demon
1. Chapter 1

Character description

Kuna-

A bat demon, half vampire bat and half fruit bat.

She never knew her father and her mother was killed when she was young, she came to the human world to try and figure out why so many female demons were being killed for no apparent reason. Some of her closest friends were killed by humans in a tourchurouse manner.

Element[s]- Water and Ice

-Skills- Due to her elements she can turn her body into water in order to protect herself from sustaining serious injuries. She can make a Sword appear out of nowhere that is made of ice. She can freeze and also drown her opponents. She likes to fake her death to see if she can trust her "comrades" in battle. So far most have tried to steal things off of her "corps" Other then the female demons that were killed by the humans.


	2. Where do you think she's going?

Kuna

Kuna, a bat demon, was wandering around the living world when she was snatched in a net ((she's in her bat form)) by a demon he's not strong but caught her off guard. Because of this she was knocked out. When she finally awoke she was in a cage with regular bats and still in her bat form she decided it would be a bad idea to change to her half form. She looked around to see a demon known as 8 hands. She found him rather repulsive and tried to stay in the farthest part if the cage from him. She has been there for about 2 weeks in this cage.

She hears a crash instantly knows something's up. As it is, there's a human girl in the bottom of the cage. Kuna changes into a small fruit bat and flies right between the bars of the cage. She then changes into her demon form and flies the top of the human building their in.

Mean while out side....

Two boys were making their way in. One who for his age is average height with short red hair and the other is short with black and white spiked up hair. The red head's name is Kurama and the one with black and white is Hiei. Both demons, Hiei is half ice and half fire. Kurama is a fox demon named Yoko Kurama. Unknown to them 8 hands was right behind them. He sees their obvious disgust of the area he had chosen to reside and so he spoke up, "so glad to see you disapprove. Hehehe." 8hands attacks Kurama and Hiei. They both doge it though. "Don't give up?"

Hiei sneered, "sorry not in my vocabulary. The ice madden you ate, who was she?"

"Sorry, I don't play with my food, heheh much. 'Didn't catch her name." 8 Hands jeered back at him.

Kurama looked worried, "the girl your subordinate kidnapped. Where is she?"

"Hehehe right here." He holds up a bloody leg of a female child.

At this moment Kuna was flying through the halls looking for a way out. She spots 8hands as he was telling the red head about the girl. "She's fine! She's in a cage somewhere in here…" Kuna flies and grabs the leg and hits 8 hands in the head with it. Kuna flies behind Hiei and Kurama.

"So it's your energy I felt earlier in the bat cage hehehe so very clever." 8 Hands chuckled at the young Bat demon.

Kuna laughed uneasily, "you may think that but not to much so." Hiei looked behind him to see her hiding behind him.

"Onna do you know of the madden he ate? You look starved, like you have been locked in there for a while."

Kuna frowned "I look that bad huh?... There is no sent of Ice madden in the cage."

Hiei looked a bit taken back "So the rumors were false?" He turned to look at 8 hands. Kurama and Hiei jumped at him at the same time. Kuna is about to fly away when Hiei and Kurama get knocked back. She used her ice and water elements to make a sword and attacks 8 hands she cuts one of his arms off but is grabbed by another arm by her leg. He slammed her down on the ground knocking her out. Hiei didn't understand why but he was angered by this and attacks 8 hands but didn't hit him. Right as it looked like they no longer had any thing they could do. Hiei and Kurama came up with a plan. Kurama attacked 8 hands head on while it appeared that Hiei was in the air leaping towards 8 hands. 8 hands grabbed Kurama grass blade((lol most literally) and then came up and went to punch Hiei but found out it was just a decoy with Hiei's cloak on it. Hiei and Kurama attacked him. Then in his confusion Hiei cut off his head and Kurama sliced him in half through the gut.

The next morning Kuna woke up in a bed that smelled of the red head and the spiked haired boy. (no not cause they slept together but cause Hiei was injured and would up staying there himself for a couple of hours read yyh Vol 7 last chapter)). She saw Hiei on the window sill and Kurama sitting next to the bed. Hiei's head whips around to see her sitting up.

"Onna what are you doing moving after a blow to the head like that?" Hiei asked harshly.

"Kuna was it? Just sit still and relax I have herbs from the demon plain, you'll be able to move soon enough." Kurama whispered next to my ear.

Kuna smiled at him, "Thanks, but I must be leaving." She changed into a vampire bat flying off out the window.

Kurama looked at Hiei, "Where do you think she's going to go?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Demon City most likely don't you think Fox? She is a bat they like to reside there." Kurama just smiles. and looks out the window as hiei just jumps out and leaves.


End file.
